EL SECRETO DE LA MANAGER
by Kagurami
Summary: A Mamori Anezaki la conocemos como la niña buena de la historia pero lo que nadie sabe es que guarda un oscuro secreto el cual le sera revelado a la persona menos indicada, el temible mariscal de Deimon... ADV: Sumario horrible y L E M O N leve X D
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Primero que nada…. GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIII MINAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Prometí que sería el 21 como regalo de cumple de mi querida Rei - sama, pero por más que intenté no pude subirlo ese día **_

_**( Waaaaa! ahora soy la chica que no cumple lo que promete D: ) **_

_**y también dije que sería un shot pero jejejejejejeje lo haré en dos capis ^_^**_

_**Ok, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí :B**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia! *-***_

_**¡ ¡ ¡FELIZ CUMPLE REI! ! !**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**El secreto de la manager**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Café**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comparado con otras regiones del país, el invierno en la ciudad de Tokio no se considera lo que uno llamaría extremo. Con temperaturas constantes y casi sin humedad, el clima se antoja bastante tolerable durante el transcurso de la estación. Pero ese día especial, el cual registraba la temperatura más ridículamente baja de toda la temporada, sería el causante de una total y singular devastación. En ese maldito día, el temible secreto de la manager de los Devil Bats, quedaría expuesto….

.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente 8.30 am y a pesar de ser el día más gélido de ese jodido invierno, los miembros del club de fútbol americano de Deimon se encontraban entrenando en el campo del instituto con mucho entusiasmo y ahínco como preparación para hacer frente a uno de los equipos más fuertes de la región en el siguiente partido de eliminatorias del próximo Torneo de Otoño: los Bando Spiders y a sus jugadores estrella Hayato Akaba y Kotarou Sasaki….

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MALDITA MIERDA QUE ESTEMOS BAJO CERO JODIDOS FRIOLENTOS….ENTRENEN CON MAS GANAS!-

-Hiruma-kun, no seas tan duro con ellos, en verdad hace muchísimo frio-

-Hmp… ¿y que se supone que debería hacer según tú? ¿Detener la maldita practica para que entremos al club y bebamos café con esos asquerosamente dulces pastelitos que compraste? ¡Estás loca maldita manager!-

-Jajajaja…Eso no sería tan mala idea…-La castaña, que estaba parada junto al quarterback en medio del campo de futbol intentando tenazmente hacer alguna anotación en su libreta lo cual era casi imposible gracias a los estorbosos guantes que traía puestos, exclama muy sonriente.

Hiruma, mientras observaba de reojo a la pobre chica que tiritaba del jodido frío que hacía ese día y peor aún, en medio del terreno de juego donde se encontraban, no pudo contener una estrepitosa sonrisa divertida. El chico demonio, ya en su tercer año de instituto al igual que la chica en cuestión, había encontrado un pasatiempo casi tan entretenido como el vaciar sus armas a los pies de los jodidos Devil Bats y por ello no perdía ni una oportunidad cuando se trababa de molestar a la jodida manager del equipo. Según el rubio no había nada mejor para comenzar el día con buen ánimo que el ver a la jovencita ojiazul sonrojarse en extremo e inflar sus cachetes en señal de exasperación debido a las continuas bromas del capitán….

-Oi maldita manager, necesitas calentarte…. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? Puedo pedirle a alguno de tus fans que te haga el favor…-

-¿D…de que hablas? No, no lo necesito. Solo tomaré un té caliente y listo-

-Mmmmm… si no quieres que sea uno de tus pretendientes, yo personalmente puedo ayudarte- Youichi se acerca a la castaña intentando rodear sus hombros con su brazo pero en ese instante la manager se aleja súbitamente pero no sin antes dejarle ver al capitán que había logrado su cometido… en sus pálidas mejillas se asomaba un exagerado tono rosa y solo por la simple insinuación del ojiverde

-Hiruma-kun ¡deja de molestarme! ¿Por qué siempre me haces ese tipo de bromas?-

-Kekekekeke tú sola te prestas para esto…. Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan jodidamente tímida y recatada… -

-¡No soy así!-

-Claro que lo eres maldita manager. Te conozco mejor que tú kekekekeke-

-Yaaaaaa! Ohayô Mamo-nee, You-nii ¿cómo están?- la pequeña patinadora arribaba al lugar con una bella sonrisa

-B…buenos días Suzuna-chan- la ojiazul exclama tímidamente mientras intenta, en vano, borrar los signos de su pena

-You-nii ¿otra vez hiciste sonrojar a Mamo-nee?-

-No te metas donde no te llaman jodida enana ruidosa-

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Intentaste abrazarla ¿verdad?... Si tanto te gusta solo díselo-

-¡SUZUNA!-

-¿De qué mierda hablas maldita porrista? ¿Acaso se te congelaron las pocas neuronas que tienes?... Para mí, la jodida Anezaki es solo una manager y nada más… aunque encuentro muy divertido ver como se pone como un tomate cuando un hombre intenta acercarse a ella y abrazarla. ¡No puedo imaginarme cuando por fin tenga novio! ¿Qué tan lejos correrá para escapar y esconderse si el muy jodido intenta "tocarla" más allá? Kekekekeke-

-Hiruma-kun…basta. Ya estas grandecito para las bromas ¿no te parece?- Mamori, sonrojada a más no poder, intenta callar al chico demonio

-Ya-Ha! Puede ser, pero por lo menos no soy quien se muere de vergüenza frente al jodido sexo opuesto Kekekekekeke- el quarterback, diciendo esto, da por finalizado el entrenamiento por lo que cada quien se dispuso a realizar sus labores del día

.

.

.

.

.

Terminadas las clases, luego del extenuante día lleno de bromas y sonrojos, Mamori y Suzuna-chan se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela por algo caliente de beber para ver si así ambas jovencitas podían aminorar el terrible frio que todavía a esas horas de la tarde cundía insufriblemente por toda la ciudad. Al llegar ordenaron un café para la pequeña y solo té verde para la castaña…

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora Mamo-nee que tú nunca bebes café ¿no te gusta?-

-No es eso. El café me encanta pero simplemente…. Me hace afecta de mala manera- la ojiazul menciona con una cálida sonrisa mientras ambas caminan hacia la habitación del club

.

.

.

Esa tarde, aún con la temperatura por los suelos, los Devil Bats entrenaron como si nada y aunque la manager moría por quedarse dentro de la habitación bebiendo el dichoso té que había dejado sobre la mesa junto al café de Suzuna, no se movía de al lado del capitán demonio. Prefería que éste la llamara indirectamente "frígida" a que insinuara que fuera holgazana y poco aguantadora gracias a un insignificante golpe de frio….

El entrenamiento había terminado y todos regresaron al club. Como siempre, dentro de la habitación cuando finaliza la práctica vespertina, todo el mundo se siente más relajado y dentro del pequeño cuarto se puede apreciar un incontrolable bullicio y escándalo propio de un grupo de jóvenes atletas en pleno desarrollo y no solo físico sino también mental. Por aquí y por allá se oían risas y bromas y aunque las chicas no entendían como todavía les quedaba tanta pila para seguir correteándose entre ellos, no encontraban remedio por lo que ambas decidieron tomarse con calma el momento mientras terminaban de beber lo que habían traído de la cafetería una hora antes. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, uno tras otro, los jugadores se fueron yendo a sus respectivos hogares así como la pequeña patinadora acompañada por el corredor del equipo.

De camino a casa de los Taki….

-Sena… Tu eres su amigo desde siempre ¿cómo es posible que no sepas quien le gusta a Mamo-nee?-

-Bueno, ha tenido solo un novio en toda su vida. Salieron por unos cuantos meses y luego de eso no la he visto interesada en otro chico-

-Mmmm ¿y cómo era su ex?-

-No lo creerás pero era muy parecido a Akaba Hayato de los Bando Spiders-

-¡ ¡Ohhh Vaya! ! ¡ ¡Si que tiene buenos gustos! !-

-¿?- el runnigback voltea a ver a la jovencita con cara de pocos amigos

-Aahhhh Sena… ¡no te pongas así! Tu sabes que eres el más lindo y tierno de todos y por eso te quiero- Suzuna abraza a su novio con cariño regalándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-…Aunque últimamente….-el castaño comenta algo preocupado-…. La he visto muy diferente cuando está cerca de Hiruma-san. Creo que… tal vez…. ¿Le guste?-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡Eso sería genial!... *Puaj*- la peli azul exclama con desagrado al beber del vaso que traía desde Deimon

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está demasiado frío?-

-No es eso… me he equivocado de vaso y me traje el té de Mamori… Así que ella se debe haber tomado mi café-

-… ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Mamori-neechan, ha bebido CAFÉ?-

-Hai-

-Nooooooooooooooooo! Vamos Suzuna, regresemos a Deimon-

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Mamori-neechan bajo ninguna circunstancia debe tomar cafeína… esa sustancia mal afecta sus sentidos. ¡Diablos! ¿Quién habrá sido su víctima?-

-No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué no puede beber café?-

-Técnicamente hablando, la cafeína afecta incondicionalmente la producción masiva de estrógenos y progesterona en ella solo por unos cuantos minutos. Es un caso muy raro y complicado…-

-¿?-

-En resumen, la adicción a la cafeína unida al momentáneo incremento del deseo sexual hará que busque satisfacer esas necesidades cuanto antes-

Varios minutos después, ambos jóvenes llegan a Deimon. Ingresan apresurados pero al estar frente al club, el pequeño runningback abre suavemente la puerta para asomarse disimuladamente al igual que su novia…

-¡OH, POR DIOS!- Suzuna exclama casi para sí al visualizar la escena ante ellos

-…Lo sabía…. Y justamente tenía que ser él…-susurra el castaño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flash back-**_

Terminado el entrenamiento de la tarde, poco a poco todos los jugadores fueron yéndose a sus respectivos hogares. Anezaki, por su parte no podía irse todavía. Debía terminar de editar con urgencia unos videos que el capitán del equipo le había solicitado para que pudiera analizar las nuevas técnicas del maldito ojos rojos ya que estaba muy cerca el partido contra los jodidos Bando.

Mientras Mamori revisaba una y otra vez las jugadas de Akaba-kun sentada frente a la T.V., Hiruma la observaba de soslayo a la vez que tecleaba su ordenador a toda velocidad. El chico demonio, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad, se dedicó a repasar mentalmente la cantidad masiva de bromas que le había hecho a la castaña durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el mismo salón de clases y en el club pero sobre todo ese último año de instituto, y todas las veces que ella se había sonrojado gracias a éstas debido a su excesiva timidez. Youichi disfrutaba apacible el verla perder los estribos enojándose suavemente con él por tacharla de "inocente"…

-Oi maldita manager…. ya es muy tarde para que una chica tan "delicada" como tú ande sola por las calles ¿no tienes ningún amante que pase por ti para acompañarte a tu casa?- Hiruma comenta a espaldas de la ojiazul con intenciones, nuevamente, de verla en ese estado que tanto le gustaba

-¿Otra vez con eso Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy delicada?-

-Pues, tu sonrojo kekekekeke nunca había visto a alguien que se pusiera del color que tú te pones…-

Mamori comenzaba a dar señales de molestia ya que apretaba sutilmente sus puños ante las palabras ligeramente ofensivas del capitán…

-Y no es que me importe jodida disciplinaria pero ¿qué vas hacer cuando tengas pareja?...

La molestia se incrementaba con cada comentario estúpido… Era tanta la exasperación de la chica que decidió armarse de valor para responderle como era debido. No quería dejarse aturdir por las tontas bromas del quarterback. Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y para nada era tímida y delicada como él decía. Si se ruborizaba con cada cosa que el ojiverde le decía no era por otra cosa más que el maldito reflejo de lo que Hiruma Youichi provocaba internamente en ella. No eran sus palabras, no eran sus bromas idiotas, simplemente era porque el chico demonio le encantaba. Para Mamori, el capitán de Deimon era el hombre más apuesto y sexy que hubiera conocido pero a la vez el más desquiciado... ¿quién podría tener intenciones de salir con alguien así? Por eso nunca dijo nada aunque lo pensara muy a conciencia cada vez que el hombre se le acercaba….

Tomó su vaso de Té verde y lo bebió de un solo trago, se paró de su asiento, volteó súbitamente para encarar al hermoso muchacho desequilibrado y avanzó enardecida hacia él, y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente…. La voz de ella salió suave y refinada…

-Hiruma….kun… necesito café- la castaña se acercó al chico y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos exclamó con la respiración entrecortada cerrando sutilmente su ordenador

-¿Café? ¿Estás loca? y ¿Por qué mierda me cierras mi ordenador?-

-En…verdad…necesito….cafeína- Mamori seguía hablándole con el tono más sensual que el chico demonio hubiera escuchado jamás al mismo tiempo que quitaba el aparato de en medio y lo dejaba a un lado

-Ya no hay. La última taza la terminé de beber hace cinco segundos- Youichi, extrañado por la actitud de la jovencita, señala el tazón que estaba sobre la mesa

-Mmmmm… ¡qué mal!... pero, ya sé dónde puedo conseguir…-

-y ¿Desde cuándo tú tomas caf….?-

Interrumpido súbitamente por un energético beso en los labios, Hiruma no salía del estado de estupefacción. Con los ojos bien abiertos observaba a la "delicada y tímida" manager agasajarse con su boca mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. Mamori estaba extasiada. Esos labios que hubieran sido su sueño desde tanto tiempo atrás, ahora eran solamente suyos. Por culpa de su estúpida irregularidad hormonal, se los había robado…. ¿qué pensaría de ella el capitán de Deimon?... En ese momento, no le importó. Mientras entrelazaba sus delicados dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico demonio y lo empujaba contra el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba, la castaña se sentó sobre él con ambas piernas a un lado de las suyas. Youichi no lo creía… ¿esa era la tímida manager? En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo completa y jodidamente equivocado que estaba… Con un ligero movimiento, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la exquisitez de esos labios suaves y rosas, abrazó con ímpetu la cintura de la ojiazul acercándola lo más que pudo para poder sentir el calor de ella en todo su cuerpo…. La jovencita, por su parte, no interrumpía su profunda demostración afectiva. Parecía, que por más que lo intentara, no podía saciar la necesidad de una dotación de cafeína solo probando los labios del quarterback por lo que, sin meditar, rozó con su lengua el labio inferior del chico incitando a que éste la dejara sobrepasar esa placentera barrera y así poder buscar más a fondo esa gloriosa sustancia que tanto la enloquecía. Al momento del roce de sus lenguas, la poca cordura que quedaba desapareció… Mamori comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del quarterback por debajo de su camiseta al mismo tiempo que él se aferraba frenéticamente a los muslos de ella. Besos sofocantes, caricias enajenadas y apasionadas no daban a basto entre los dos jóvenes extasiados. Necesitaban aire pero ninguno dejaba que eso los perturbara…. Con movimiento fugaz la prenda del rubio salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación al igual que la blusa de la manager…. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?... El capitán se cuestionaba mentalmente al creer imposible que la hermosa manager, esa a la que tanto le gustaba molestar y no por otra cosa sino porque la chica en verdad le atraía, ahora mismo estuviera sobre él haciéndolo sentir lo más cálido de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y lo más suave dentro de su boca provocando que en ínfimos segundos se encendiera y se sintiera jodidamente excitado…. Se hacía tan estúpidamente difícil mantener el autocontrol con la situación como estaba… Hiruma intentaba ciegamente no deslizar sus caricias a más de lo que ya había llegado pero la manager no lo ayudaba. Mamori, sin dejar un solo instante de sentir los labios del ojiverde, acariciaba su pecho marcado por tanto ejercicio… recorriendo sus pectorales y abdomen hasta llegar a la hebilla del jodido cinturón del pantalón. ¿Cómo podría controlarse si la maldita disciplinaria estaba a un milímetro de desabrochar...?

-Aaahhhh…. Deliciosa cafeína- Mamori exclama en un suspiro cuando se separó del joven demonio mientras rozaba sus propios labios con los dedos de su mano-…Mmmm, pero ¿sabes una cosa Hiruma-kun? Eso no basta. Ahora no solo necesito la bendita cafeína…-

En ese momento la castaña desabrocha el cinturón del capitán haciendo que éste, mientras sonreía irónico, caiga en la cuenta que todo el jodido autocontrol que había procurado mantener se fue al carajo en una milésima de segundo y todo por un poco de café…. Súbitamente, el quarterback se levanta de la silla y se lleva consigo a la chica tomándola de su perfecto trasero mientras ésta rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura, hasta el único sofá que había en la habitación del club. Youichi, procurando que sea lo más delicado posible, recuesta a la ojiazul en el cómodo sillón mientras él, inducido por el abrazo de Mamori, se tumba sobre ella….

_¡Mierda!_ Besar los labios de Anezaki era jodidamente embriagante, tanto que por momentos parecía que la mente se le nublaba y lo único que podría regresarlo a la normalidad era seguir con esos roces extremadamente eróticos bañados de lujuria pura hasta quedar completamente sin oxigeno…. Hiruma comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba cada vez más y más de esa maldita mujer por lo que se dedicó a recorrer extenuantemente toda la extensión de su delicado cuello, pasando por sus hombros, regresando por sus clavículas y bajando hasta donde el sostén de la chica lo permitía mientras oía como la chica murmuraba su nombre a la vez que acariciaba impetuosamente su espalda hasta llegar donde el cinturón desabrochado…

Sentir los labios del quarterback rozando delicadamente parte de sus senos, la hacían perder todo su juicio y sensatez, y podía comprobarlo porque sus manos inquietas no dejaban de querer arrancar el jodido pantalón del capitán…. Mientras él más la besaba más deseaba pasar al siguiente nivel. Muy dentro de ella, una ráfaga candente parecía quemarla sutilmente. Necesitaba también más de su querido demonio y por ello, en un segundo y muy hábilmente empujó suavemente al chico hacia atrás e hizo que se sentara apoyado en el respaldo del sillón mientras ella se incorporaba y de nueva cuenta se sentaba sobre él con ambas rodillas a los lados de sus piernas…. Una terrible ansiedad recorría sensualmente su cuerpo, un ligero cosquilleo peregrinaba por su espalda y un impulso completamente estimulado por un leve gemido que el quarterback dejó escapar de sus labios hizo que la ojiazul recorriera una de sus manos hasta sobrepasar la barrera que proponía la prenda inferior del ojiverde y rozara la entrepierna de él, la cual obviamente había reaccionado desde el primer contacto con ella…. Caricias suaves comenzó a entregarle mientras el rubio se debatía entre dejarla ser o arrancarle las malditas bragas de una puta vez ya que el roce lo estaba matando… Mamori seguía con las caricias mientras besaba su cuello mientras Hiruma se aferraba a las nalgas de la chica haciendo el ridículo intento de no perderse en el éxtasis…. ¿Cómo carajo lo haría? Eso era demasiado… _**"Nnghhh….mierda…."**_- murmuraba Youichi sin poder abrir los ojos de tan extrema satisfacción. De repente Mamori se detiene y abrazando por el cuello y enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia del apuesto capitán, lo besa tan apasionadamente que provoca que el chico en cuestión entendiera que era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel… La castaña se acercó con todo su cuerpo al del quarterback y con su propia entrepierna rozó la del ojiverde haciendo que éste exclamara extasiado en su oído, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba… _**"Ahhhh Mamori…."**_

Silencio….

Anezaki no se movía… De repente, se separa de Youichi con los ojos tan abiertos como si de un platón se tratase y sin poder articular palabra se sonrojó furiosamente.

Así es, el efecto del café había desaparecido y su oscuro secreto había sido revelado y para colmo de males, a la persona menos indicada: Hiruma Youichi, el demonio de Deimon…

-¡Dios mío! Hi…Hiruma-kun…yo…. Lo lamento….- Mamori exclamaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de encima del ojiverde y se alejaba temblorosa por la estupidez que había cometido-… ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-

-Oi ¡Espera!-

Pero Mamori no pudo oírlo. Apenas observó que ambos estaban casi desnudos y a punto de enredarse muy íntimamente, la castaña salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dejando al quarterback tan aturdido por la retorcida situación que no le quedó otra más que reírse eufórico de maldita realidad que lo atizaba en ese momento…. Se encontraba tumbado en un maldito sillón, sin camisa, con los pantalones desabrochados, con la respiración entrecortada por lo agitación, un leve temblor por la súbita relajación y, lo peor, toda su masculinidad clamando por la jodida disciplinaria adicta a la cafeína…

-Kekekekekeke esto es un puto castigo por haberme burlado de ella tanto tiempo-

_**-Flash back-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***0*…. Maldita Mamori ¿Por qué siempre tiene tanta suerte?**_

_**Mmmmm cafeína….. u.u**_

_**Ok, chicas (y chicos ^^) el siguiente será muy pronto así que nos leemos prontito :P aahhhh y perdón si hay algunos errores pero no lo revise antes de subirlo jijijijiji ¡Gomen! *-***_

_**Aaaahhhhh Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ya que de ser así este capítulo muy seguramente estaría incluido en la historia original jakjakjakjak**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayô minnaaaaaaa **_

_**Como ven, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia. **_

_**Como había comentado en el capi anterior, solo contaría con dos capítulos pero como recompensa por la laaaaaaarrrrrrrggggaaaaaa espera, les regalaré otro, así que será en tres kekekekekekeke**_

_**Espero, lo disfruten aunque no quedó como yo esperaba pero bue… las múltiples ocupaciones de estos días me tiene mal jujujujuju**_

_**Arigatô por su paciencia!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Reacción**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al igual que durante todo el maldito día, esa madrugada rebosaba aire extremadamente gélido el cual se colaba por las hendiduras de las ventanas del cuarto del quarterback de Deimon, quien en un vano intento, procuraba desde hace horas, auto provocarse insomnio enroscándose entre las sábanas de su cama ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la misma jodida imagen aparecía sin querer… Allí estaba ella, sentada sobre él besando su cuello con pasión mientras rozaba delicadamente su intimidad provocándole un estremecimiento tal que, pensando fríamente en la situación de esa tarde en la habitación del club, agradecía que el efecto de la estúpida droga desapareciera justo en ese momento porque de no haber sido así lo más seguro que en ese instante la jodida disciplinaria estaría enredándose entre las sábanas de su cama junto con él….

-Carajo, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza…. Estúpida Anezaki… Mira que embaucarme con sus suaves sonrojos como una tierna chiquilla sin experiencia ¡Mierda, me hizo comerme todas los pendejas bromas que le hice…Kekekekekeke!

_**-Flash Back-**_

Luego de ver salir corriendo a la consternada y en extremo sonrojada disciplinaria, Youichi, tumbado en el sillón de la habitación del club, reía eufórico por la increíble circunstancia suscitada con la linda chica…

-Toda esta situación es completamente ridícula. La jodida manager, de repente comenzó a reclamar cafeína y minutos después, terminamos semi-desnudos en este maldito sofá a punto de tener sexo… ¿No se suponía que Anezaki era una tímida y delicada "santita"? todavía no me lo creo… ¿o será que ha estado enamorada de mi todo este tiempo y ya no pudo aguantarse más sabiendo que pronto terminaríamos el Instituto? Kekekekeke, eso suena ridículo pero… hmp… ¡por cierto! ¿qué hubieran hecho lo jodidos camarones si nos encontraban así?...- Hiruma, mientras volvía a ponerse la camiseta que había recogido del suelo no muy lejos de allí, seguía riendo al imaginarse la cara del maldito viejo con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas y al maldito mono cortándose las venas por su Mamori-swan…

-Maldición, en verdad está loca la jodida disciplinaria…. Más bien el que está loco soy yo por no poder controlarme y casi haberme _involucrado _con ella... aunque, pensándolo bien, no me hubiera importado jejejeje-

-¿Hiruma-san?-

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí a estas horas?- Youichi avanzaba hacia la mesada donde estaba su ordenador mientras desviaba la mirada del pequeño castaño que había entrado por la puerta

-Etto….necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar ahora maldito enano así que mejor….-

-¡NO! ¡DEBE SER AHORA! …. Es sobre Mamori-neechan-

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía al jodido runningback con una expresión tan seria como la que había puesto en ese momento por lo que Hiruma decidió darle chance a que expusiera su conversación mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la mesa de centro con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho… Después de todo había dicho que se trataba de la maldita manager….

Solo un par de minutos tardó Sena-kun en explicar el "desorden hormonal" que sufre su amiga gracias a la cafeína. Youichi escuchaba anonadado… _"Así que era eso… solo un estúpido impulso provocado por el efecto de un café, Kekekekeke creo que me he hecho falsas ilusiones" _ - pensaba mientras seguía oyendo al jodido enano pedirle por favor que no revelara _el oscuro secreto de la maldita manager_….

-…Por favor Hiruma-san, que solo quede entre nosotros…-

-Está bien, ya entendí maldito camarón, ahora vete de una vez que tu jodida novia se va a congelar ahí afuera esperándote- el rubio comenta luego de ver como se asomaba muy despacio la capitana de las porristas por la puerta de entrada con la nariz roja y los labios casi tan violetas como sus ojos por el exagerado frío que hacía esa tarde

-Aahh Hiruma-san…- el corredor del equipo se para en seco a unos pasos de salir y voltea hacia su capitán nuevamente con expresión seria…- Ahora que también sabes _ese_ secreto y gracias a que lo has _vivido_ en carne propia, tendrás que tomar responsabilidad por ello y cuidar de Mamori-neechan. Vigila que NUNCA beba café otra vez…-

-¿QUÉEEEE? SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITO ENANO DE MIERD* ANTES QUE TE ASESINE ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO PARA DARME ORDENES?...-

Youichi exclamaba vehemente mientras balaceaba el techo del club con una de sus armas favoritas a la vez que el pequeño runningback escapaba de la habitación exclamando en un grito _"Por favor Hiruma-san, cuento contigo" _

-Tsk…. Maldición ¡no soy una puta niñera!...-

.

.

.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Imposibilitado para dormir como Dios manda, el chico demonio optó por levantarse y literalmente dar unas vueltas por el living de su departamento. Seguramente, el ligero ejercicio ayudaría para quitarse de la cabeza las comprometedoras imágenes que se abalanzaban sobre él sin pudor alguno ya que éstas provocaban que el capitán de Deimon no solo recreara mentalmente la situación de esa tarde sino que le diera continuidad y terminara por visualizarla….…..

-Aaaahhhhh mierdaaaaaaa! Otra vez la he imaginado así…-

Apoyado con ambas manos sobre el gran ventanal de la sala, mientras observaba transitar una que otra persona valiente que se había atrevido a salir con semejante clima helado, Hiruma seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que a estas alturas todavía no fuese capaz de quitarse de la mente a la maldita manager ni de dejar de imaginarla completamente desnuda, encima de él, abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente sobre en el jodido sofá del club mientras susurraba su nombre a la vez que dejaba entender gracias al movimiento de sus caderas que era el momento final de un jodido acto sexual que nunca fue pero que estuvo a punto…..

-Esto es una putada, si mi imaginación no se calma un poco voy a terminar enloqueciendo y seguramente terminaría, en unos cuantos minutos en _su_ casa, entrando por _su_ ventana y arrastrándome silenciosamente hasta _su_ cama…. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? La maldita manager es linda, sí pero no para tanto. No poder dejar de pensar en ella es demasiado... ¡Se acabó! ¡No volveré a tener esos pensamientos! ¡Soy el capitán demonio de Deimon y no un idiota que cae a los pies de una maldita mujer solo por unos cuantos besos!-

Luego de exclamarle en voz alta a su propio reflejo que aparecía en la gran ventana de la habitación, muy feliz por el auto convencimiento, se adentro en su cuarto para nuevamente intentar conciliar el sueño… Después de un rato, el ojiverde se quedó dormido….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el hogar de la familia Anezaki, la jovencita de la casa, acurrucada sobre su cama abrazando sus propias piernas, sollozaba desconsolada cada vez que recordaba lo que hizo unas horas antes en el club de los Devil Bats. Mamori, no podía dejar de pensar en la tan exageradamente sensual situación en la que estuvo involucrada con el capitán del equipo y no podía evitar sentir que lentamente moría por dentro…

-Nooooo, Dios mío ¿qué voy hacer? No puedocreer que haya sido con Hiruma-kun… ¡Diablos, el doctor había dicho que mi mal ya estaba controlado entonces ¿por qué?... ¡Él va a mal interpretar todo y va a pensar mal de mí! Waaaaaa, tengo miedo de lo que dirá… desearía no tener que volver a verle-

La castaña una y otra vez se recriminaba por la debilidad de su cuerpo por una simple bebida común mientras añoraba que la tierra se la tragara o que el tiempo se detuviera para no tener que ir a Deimon al siguiente día y tener que darle la cara a ese hombre, quien muy seguramente no la dejaría en paz con las bromitas estúpidas y peor ahora que sabía de qué lado flaqueaba…

-¡No quierooooo!….. ¡No quiero verle!….Aaaaahhhh ¿Qué voy hacer? Podría no ir mañana pero el partido contra Akaba-kun está cerca y…. ¿Akaba-kun?...Mmmm…. ¿No debería haber dicho los Bando Spiders?... Jajajajaja seguramente es porque me recuerda a Daiki-kun. Bueno, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada, lo mejor es que trate de descansar y mañana veré como soluciono todo este enredo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día….

Por gracia divina, el clima de esa mañana era mucho más tolerable que el fatídico día anterior, el cual fuera el culpable de que, por más que ambos jóvenes se auto convencieran de que lo único que tenían que hacer era dormir, descansar y reponer energías para continuar con sus labores cotidianas normales, no pudieran ni pegar el ojo pensando en los brazos del otro rodeándolos cariñosamente…. _"¡Maldita noche insufrible!"_- se reclamaba el chico rubio mientras se preparaba para dar comienzo al entrenamiento matutino mientras veía entrar uno por uno a los jodidos miembros de los Devil Bats, excepto… ella. La maldita manager se había ausentado del entrenamiento y no solo eso, había faltado a sus clases del día y obviamente a la práctica de la tarde…..

"_Seguramente la muy estúpida no quería dar la cara"_- Hiruma imaginaba que la situación la alteraría pero no tanto como para saltarse el entrenamiento y las clases con el único propósito de no verle. Sabía que se sentiría terriblemente apenada por lo sucedido ya que fue culpa de su jodida enfermedad pero si pensaba que él bromearía sobre eso estaba muy equivocada porque, por muy demonio que fuera, él no era así por lo que respetaría el trato que hizo con el jodido enano y su pequeño secreto lo mantendría a salvo…

-… estas muy distraído You-nii-

-Ya es bastante tarde como para que comiences a joderme ahora maldita patines- exclama el ojiverde al observar a la parejita de novios que había entrado a la habitación del club mientras se incorporaba de la silla donde estaba sentado, descansando y ordenando sus ideas referente a la ausencia de la manager

-Deberías hablar con ella. Seguramente está muy apenada por lo que pasó. Creo que si habla contigo y personalmente te explica su situación se sentirá aliviada y…-

-Deja de decir estupideces jodida porrista. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella… y si piensa que me ha afectado en algo lo que pasó, está muy equivocada. Después de todo fue por su desorden hormonal ¿no?... Ya lo olvidé -

-¿lo olvidaste? Aaaahhhhh eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba, You-nii, ¿por qué no eres más honesto y admites que Mamo-nee te gusta?-

-Kekekeke, tener un amorío con el jodido enano te nubló el cerebro-

-¿Acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta que todas las bromas estúpidas que le haces y todas las veces que intentas abrazarla para hacer que se sonroje lo haces porque en verdad te gusta?... Todos lo sabemos….-

-Hiruma-san, yo creo que Suzuna tiene razón…deberías hablar con ella-

-Cállate maldito enano…. Aaarrggg ¡Mierda! ¡Está bien, hablaré con ella! Pero no crean que lo hago por la pendejada que acaban de suponer, lo haré porque necesito que se presente a los malditos entrenamientos. El partido contra los jodidos Bando es pasado mañana y no tenemos tiempo para esas mariconerías de gustar o no gustar…-

-Arigatô Hiruma-san-

-Tsk, ya lárguense se aquí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante todo el día, la castaña sufrió el arrepentimiento por haber faltado a Deimon ya que, tras el arduo trabajo mental que se auto ejerció durante la noche anterior, había decidido enfrentarse al quarterback y explicarle las razones por las que sucedieron las cosas aquella tarde. Pero cuando salió de la casa con su uniforme puesto y avanzó la primera calle hacía el Instituto, de repente, una oleada de recuerdos embarazosos se apoderó de ella por lo que no dudó en desviar el camino hacia el centro comercial más cercano donde daría las vueltas necesarias para aclararse nuevamente las ideas y darse otra vez el indispensable valor para verse frente a frente con el chico demonio.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 pm cuando Anezaki decidió regresar a su casa luego de un extenuante día de paseo por la ciudad. Con algunas bolsas de compras en mano se dirigió a pie hasta su domicilio cuando de repente oye que alguien le llama desde no muy lejos….

-¿Anezaki-san?-

-…. ¡Akaba! ¿kun?….-

-Hmp… imaginé que eras tú por la suave melodía que emites y dejas a tu alrededor-

-_¿melodía?..._ ehmmmm Kombanwa- Mamori hace una pequeña reverencia levemente sonrojada por el comentario poco entendible del full back de los Bando Spider- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-He venido con Kotaro y Juri-chan por unos artículos para el entrenamiento de mañana-

-Oh ¡qué bien!-

-Si… después de todo jugar contra los Deimon Devil Bats, no es cualquier cosa y por ello debemos entrenar con más ganas y exigencia para poder vencerles-

Mamori, mientras oía la explicación del chico peli rosa, observaba atenta el gran parecido con Daiki-kun, su ex novio, y realmente no podía creer que hasta apenas se diera cuenta que de no ser por los increíbles ojos rojos y el cuerpo súper marcado por el entrenamiento de Amefuto que lucía el chico que tenía en frente, ambos podrían hacerse pasar por gemelos….

-Te ves feliz Anezaki-san-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, esa sonrisa que tienes son las notas más altas y melodiosas que se puedan plasmar en un bello pentagrama-

-Jajajajaja Akaba-kun, realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir pero sonó como fuera un cumplido-

-Así es Anezaki-san…. Fue un cumplido…-

Momento incómodo. La mirada del peli rosa hacia la manager era intensa, tanto, que la pobre Mamori comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por la sonrisa y los comentarios por parte del fullback de Bando…

-Konbanwa Anezaki-san ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Juri-san, Kotaro-kun, buenas tardes- nuevamente la ojiazul hace una pequeña reverencia-… Vivo no muy lejos de aquí y también he venido de compras al igual que ustedes-

-¡Qué bien!... Nosotros tuvimos que venir de urgencia porque Kotaro-kun no paraba de molestar alegando que necesitaba un nuevo soporte para balón-

-¡Po supuesto! No sería nada inteligente seguir entrenando con ese soporte dañado cuando estamos a dos días de jugar contra Musashi- el joven pelinegro exclama a toda voz mientras se peina como acostumbra

-Hai, hai…. Bueno Mamori-san nos vemos pasado mañana en el partido-

-¡Claro que sí, Juri-san!-

-Esperare ansioso volver a oír tu suave melodía Anezaki-san-

-Aahhh…eehhh…. Cl…claro Akaba-kun. Nos vemos-

-Adiós-

"_¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón se acelera al oír las raras frases de Akaba-kun? ¿Será porque se parece a mi ex? ¡Qué tontería!... Bueno, no podría negar que, físicamente, es bastante mono y como jugador, es excelente…. Waaaaaa! ¡Qué estoy pensando! Debo regresar a casa inmediatamente y prepararme psicológicamente para ver mañana a Hiruma-kun y aclarar todo el asunto…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

De camino al club de los Bando Spiders, Juri-chan sin quitar la mirada pícara del ex MVP de Tokyo sonreía alegre ante la evidente y adorable situación… Hayato-kun mostraba en sus mejillas un leve tono rosa a la vez que exclamaba hacia la nada _"En verdad… una suave melodía…."_

-Diablos Akaba ¡corta ya con tus fases musicales que nada tienen que ver!... Carajo, no se entienden…. Tsk, no eres nada inteligente-

-Déjalo Kotaro, cuando uno está enamorado suele decir cosas sin sentido pero que suenan maravillosas-

-¿enamorado?-

-Así es… Deberías aprender de él-

-Ja, ni que estuviera loco. Además, la única chica que me gusta ya sabe que me gusta ¿qué sentido tiene que ande por ahí diciendo esas estupideces de _"suave melodía"_….Ouch! ! ! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡No eres nada inteligente!-

-Lo que no es inteligente es que yo ande contigo… ¡INSENSIBLE!…-

-Waaaa esperameeeeeee Juri-chaaaaaaannnnnnn-

Y así, los tres compañeros del equipo rival de los Devil Bats, regresaron a casa luego de la movida tarde en el centro comercial….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 8.00 pm cuando la muchacha ojiazul hubiera llegado a su hogar. Luego de todo el día de andar de aquí para allá recorriendo de arriba a abajo el gran complejo con la simple intención de aclararse un poco más el asunto "Hiruma" Mamori se encontraba más que exhausta y lo único que deseaba hacer en ese instante era entrar a su habitación, recostarse en su cama y dormir lo más que pudiera.

La castaña ya se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de la reja de entrada cuando, de repente, alguien la llama con una voz extremadamente varonil. Una voz la cual ella reconocería hasta el fin del mundo mientras exclama… _"maldita manager"_…

-¡¿Hi…Hiruma-kun?! ¿Q…qué haces aquí?-

Los nervios la carcomían… ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Estará furioso o se burlará de ella?... Las dudas la invadían. No sabía que decir o como actuar. Se suponía que la noche anterior había decidido contarle sobre su problema pero ahora lo tenía allí, frente a ella y las malditas palabras no le salían. Solo un extremo sonrojo furioso que crecía a velocidad desmedida se asomaba en su rostro mientras retrocedía paso a paso hasta toparse con la reja de su casa….

-…- Hiruma no decía nada, solo se acercaba sutilmente mientras la ojiazul retrocedía

-Ehhhh…. Hi…Hiruma-kun…yo quisiera….-

-Silencio maldita manager-

El rubio, quien ya se encontraba frente a frente con la castaña, alzó un brazo y lo azotó con fuerza sobre la reja donde la ojiazul estaba apoyada de espaldas, impidiéndole que pudiera moverse de allí sin antes explicar unas cuantas cosas. Mamori, a todo esto estaba paralizada y no por otra cosa sino por el simple hecho de no poder desviar su mirada azul de la esmeralda de él. Luego de tres años de convivencia con el mariscal de Deimon ya se había hecho a la idea que porque por más que no quisiera, la mirada del quarterback tenía ese efecto en ella. La inmovilizaba a un grado tal que si el chico en verdad lo deseara, éste podría hacer lo que fuera con ella ya que la pobre chica no podría mover ni un musculo dejando todo su cuerpo y su ser a merced del perfecto hombre que tenía en frente…. No por nada ese chico demonio había sido su delirio por tantos años sin que nadie lo supiera….

-Etto….-

-Dije, silencio….-

El chico se acerca sutilmente al oído de la manager para susurrarle una simple pregunta la cual provocaría que la castaña estuviera a punto de desmayarse sobre la acera a los pies del muchacho….

-¿En verdad solo fue el efecto del café?-

-Aahhh…..eh….mmmm…. ¿cómo….lo sabes?-

-Tu querido amigo me lo ha contado. Vino a mí alegando que debía discutir algo muy importante conmigo luego de que nos haya atrapado infraganti en el club-

-¿nos vio?... Pobre Sena-kun…. él siempre se ha preocupado por esa maldición mía-

-Oi…. Responde mi pregunta….-

Mamori no sabía que decir ¿estaría bien si le dijera que no era solo por eso? ¿Qué el chico rubio en verdad le gustaba? ¿Qué, de hecho, desde hace años que está enamorada de él?... No, no podía decirle eso….

-Es un gran fastidio mi desorden hormonal. Lo lamento tanto Hiruma-kun… el haberte metido en todo este vergonzoso rollo pero créeme que nunca más volverá a ocurrir-

-…Eso espero….- soltó Youichi sin titubear aunque muy dentro de él le inquietara la jodida respuesta que la manager le había dado-… por lo pronto, mañana te quiero en Deimon y desde muy temprano… Ni se te ocurra faltar otra vez que el partido contra el maldito ojos rojos está a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Ha…Hai…-

El ojiverde, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la oscuridad de la noche hasta que fue detenido súbitamente por un jalón de la manga de su sweater…

-Hiruma-kun….- el rubio en ese instante voltea el rostro hacia el de la castaña y queda sumido en un breve letargo provocado por la intensa mirada azul de la bella chica quien parecía querer decirle algo importante antes que él se fuera de allí

-No digas nada maldita manager, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Solo no hagas mas pendejadas y nunca vuelvas a beber café…. A menos que esté yo presente…-

-¿eh?-

-No me mal interpretes. Yo conozco tu secreto así que yo puedo ayudarte si es necesario-

-Aahhhh… cl….claro. Arigatô Hiruma-kun… Hasta mañana-

Y así, Youichi se aleja por la calle, dejando a la castaña observando su figura desaparecer el doblar la esquina mientras se exclama para sí…. _"¡Dios! Por un momento creí que… tonterías Jajajajaja nunca pasará algo así… Diablos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que planeaba cuando lo detuve? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado si me oía exclama "Hiruma-kun…yo te quiero"?... Bueno, creo que nunca lo sabré…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Me he imaginado a Youichi taaaannnnn sexy arrinconando a Mamori contra la reja… *suspira largo y tendido***_

_**Aaahhhhhhh como puede ser tan hermoso! ! ! !**_

_**Ok, minna, nos leemos prontito**_

_**Ja ne ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Silencio maldita manager"**_

.

.

"_**Dije…. silencio…."**_

.

.

"_**¿En verdad solo fue el efecto del café?"**_

.

.

.

.

-Ahhh ¡Diablos! Otra vez….-

Eran las 2.00 am cuando Mamori, por tercera vez, despertaba súbitamente gracias al mismo sueño. Desde el intenso encuentro con el quarterback en la entrada de su casa no había parado ni un segundo de pensar en el hermoso chico demonio y sus excitantes palabras….

-¡Dios mío! Casi me da un infarto cuando susurró en mi oído esa simple pregunta….- Mamori se estremecía íntegra al recordar la cálida respiración de Youichi sobre su piel

Mientras intentaba calmarse rodando sobre su cama entre las delicadas sábanas, la mente de la castaña no dejaba de repetir constantemente imágenes sublimes de los labios del ojiverde apenas rozando su oído y, gracias a eso fue como esa noche, al igual que la anterior, no pudiera dormir. Mentalmente la pobre era auto bombardeada una y otra vez por los sensuales recuerdos del suave aliento del capitán sobre ella y de la extrema proximidad entre ambos apoyados sobre la bendita reja por lo que, por más que quiso y lo hubiera intentado, fue imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche también.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de dejar sonar su despertador unas cuantas veces, despertó tan cansada y con unas orejas tan pronunciadas, evidencia de la mala noche que había pasado, que a la ojiazul la invadieron unas terribles ganas de quedarse acurrucada en su cama pero lamentablemente no podía. Hiruma-kun había ido especialmente a verla para ordenarle que no se le ocurriera faltar nuevamente al Instituto porque la necesitaban y por ello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó dispuesta retomar sus labores como manager aunque eso significara tener que convivir muy de cerca con el chico que la volvía loca, a pesar de estar renuente a hacerlo luego de la experiencia íntima que tuvieron ambos en la habitación del club…. Una vez en Deimon, Mamori, parada frente a la puerta del club, intentaba darse ánimos para entrar. Moría de vergüenza porque sabía que él estaría allí tecleando su ordenador y a pesar de que el día anterior había dicho que entendía lo de su "problema", eso no borraba el hecho de que hubiera sucedido… lo que sucedió…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡No puedo entrar!...- tapándose la cara con ambas manos, exclamaba en un grito ahogado al recordar lo que le había hecho con el capitán en esa habitación y la última frase que éste exclamaría cuando estaban a segundos de intimar sexualmente…. _**"Ahhhh Mamori…."**_

-…Esa vez…. Dijo mi nombre- la castaña susurró para sí luego de dejar escapar de sus labios un largo suspiro mientras tímidamente acariciaba la puerta de entrada como si fuera a él a quien estuviera rozando con su pequeña mano, cuando de repente ésta se abre súbitamente dejándola frente a frente con el hombre con quien hubiera soñado toda la maldita noche…

-Hi…hiruma-kun… Ohayô-

-…-

El chico no respondía, solo observaba embobado el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha hasta que, gracias a la poco sutil exclamación de su querido amigo pateador, el ojiverde regresa a la realidad…

-Oi Hiruma, con este frío ¿no debería ponerse roja tu nariz en vez de tus mejillas?- Musashi, quien iba llegando al club sonreía divertido a espaldas de la manager

-Mu...Musashi-kun, buenos días- exclama la castaña volteándose urgente a ver al pelinegro

-Tsk, tan temprano y ya estas diciendo pendejadas… Apúrense jodidos y empecemos de una maldita vez- exclama el quarterback mientras pasa de ambos jóvenes y se dirige veloz hacia el campo donde algunos de los Devil Bats que habían llegado temprano esperaban indicaciones

-¿Qué le sucede al idiota?-

-… No lo sé…-

"_Hmp… ¿estaba sonrojado? Jajajajaja apuesto a que fue por Mamori-san. Estoy seguro que algo pasó entre ellos porque Hiruma no la molestó como de costumbre… ¡Mierda, que intriga!"_- el pelinegro se decía mientras veía como la chica de ojos azules obedientemente se apresuraba a comenzar sus labores

.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana…

Eran las 7.30 a.m e Hiruma ya se encontraba en el club de los Devil Bats listo para comenzar el primer entrenamiento del día. Aunque no sabía exactamente la razón del porqué estaba allí desde tan temprano, suponía que era por todo el estúpido asunto "Anezaki"…. Desde la noche en que la maldita manager prácticamente _lo viola_ en esa jodida habitación, el chico demonio no había podido quitar de su perversa mente la imagen de la chica. Se sentía malogrado y frustrado por todo ese rollo. Como él ya había dicho, la jodida disciplinaria _sí _le resultaba atractiva pero no tanto como para no poder quitársela de la cabeza. Ella era muy útil para los asuntos del equipo y por eso él siempre la mantenía cerca. En cuanto a las bromas, no era que la ojiazul realmente le gustara, como insinuaba la maldita porrista, simplemente lo hacía por una estúpida costumbre que había adquirido luego de tres años de convivencia con ella… Entonces, si todo eso era cierto ¿por qué mierda seguía pensando en la maldita Anezaki? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí desde tan temprano esperando el preciso momento en que la muy jodida se dignara a aparecer y abriera esa maldita puerta para poder verla y tenerla cerca nuevamente?... Tras unos cuantos minutos de inhóspito nerviosismo el capitán recorre la mirada de su ordenador hacia la puerta de entrada y puede observar que alguien había llegado pero por alguna extraña razón se había detenido frente a ésta sin entrar. _"Es ella….."_- murmuró al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado su computadora y se dirigía hacia la entrada. Parado frente a la puerta, se dedicó por un momento a prestar atención a lo que sucedía del otro lado….

-¿Por qué diablos no entra?- Youichi murmuraba mientras se acercaba más al pórtico con intenciones de esclarecer que era lo que le prohibía a la manager ingresar al club

De repente, el chico demonio alcanza a oír un largo suspiro emitido por la ojiazul y eso bastó para que velozmente, ya desquiciado por la maldita espera para poder verla otra vez, abriera estrepitosamente la puerta que lo separaba de ella…. Había analizado la situación toda la jodida mañana y había planeado gritarle unas cuantas cosas por su irresponsabilidad para con el equipo ya que cuando fue a buscarla hasta su casa, no pudo hacerlo… ¡Claro que no pudo! ¿Quién podría gritarle a una mujer tan hermosa, que te jala del sweater con un maldito sonrojo seductor en el rostro mientras balbucea tu nombre con un jodido erotismo que hace que se estremezca hasta el más malvado demonio?... Obviamente tenía que dejarlo pasar y por ello _ese _era el momento, en cuanto llegara a la práctica matutina, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio igual de apenada que la noche anterior, con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas y con esos hipnotizantes ojos azules clavados en los verdes suyos, no pudo reaccionar como quería… simplemente se paralizó, calló y lo peor, dejó que se asomara una estúpida debilidad propia de la gente débil… un maldito sonrojo…

¿Por qué demonios tenía que comenzar a verse tan jodidamente frágil y hermosa esa maldita disciplinaria? Ya era el último curso de Instituto. Unos cuantos meses más y dejarían Deimon y no volverían a verse. ¡Diablos! Había pasado toda la maldita preparatoria sin que le tocara la estúpida faceta de _querer una mujer_ para él… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente…ella? Todo eso era un maldito fastidio…

-_"Estos pensamientos inútiles deben terminar"_-Hiruma estaba tan inmerso en su propio mundo de dudas y reclamos, que no oyó cuando Mamori-san lo saludó y solo pudo espabilar a la voz del maldito viejo entrometido, quien como siempre osaba desde temprano, joderlo con bromas estúpidas, tal como él acostumbraba a hacerlo con la maldita manager….

-Oi Hiruma, con este frío ¿no debería ponerse roja tu nariz en vez de tus mejillas?-

-Tsk, tan temprano y ya estás diciendo pendejadas… Apúrense jodidos y empecemos de una maldita vez- exclamando esa simple frase, el mariscal de Deimon da por comenzada la práctica matutina….- _"Kekekeke no hay tiempo para pensar en pendejadas"_-se decía para sí con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras avanzaba hacia el campo de juego… una sonrisa provocada, aunque realmente no lo quisiera, por el simple hecho de haber visto a la chica loca del café

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una hora y el entrenamiento estaba a punto de finalizar. Mamori junto a Hiruma y Musashi-kun se encontraban en la banca de suplentes que estaba a un lado del campo terminando de realizar algunas anotaciones sobre los resultados de esa práctica cuando de repente llega patinando a gran velocidad la pequeña capitana de las porristas. Con la respiración súper agitada por la carrera, la ojivioleta les anuncia a los jóvenes que de improviso habían llegado unas visitas y que, por raro que parezca, eran precisamente dos jugadores de Amefuto pertenecientes a su próximo equipo rival: Los Bando Spiders….

-¿Qué carajo hacen ellos aquí?- decía el ojiverde mientras observa como Akaba Hayato y Sasaki Kotaro se acercaban a ellos

-No lo sé You-nii pero…- Suzuna-chan exclama mientras Hiruma comenzaba a avanzar hacia el encuentro de los dos jugadores…- no han preguntado por ti…-

-¿?- Youichi voltea a ver a la pequeña porrista con cara de pocos amigos mientras Musashi exclama sonriente….

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por quien?-

-Ellos han preguntado…. Por Mamo-nee-

Hiruma enfureció al instante. Aunque a simple vista no se le notara, la cuestión de "¿para qué mierda querían a la maldita manager?" lo descontrolaba…. Eran jugadores del jodido equipo rival con quienes disputarían un juego a escasas horas y los muy hijos de p**** venían a ¿fraternizar? ¿Y con la manager?...

-¡Qué mierda!- soltó el quarterback mientras dirigía una _mirada asesina_ a la chica en cuestión provocándole que fuera aun más intenso el sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro

Mamori se sentía por demás apenada, tanto que no pudo con el extremo rubor que afloraba sin vergüenza en sus blancas mejillas por lo que, agachando levemente la cabeza, solicitó tímidamente que la disculparan un momento ya que iría al encuentro de los jóvenes para ver qué era lo que necesitaban de ella…. Realmente no sabía exactamente a que habían venido ambos chicos a Deimon pero imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron el día anterior en el centro comercial y, si su intuición no le fallaba, tal vez era posible que la visita tuviera algo ver con las "frases raras" de Akaba-kun y eso, la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba…

La castaña avanzaba hacia los chicos de _Bando_ con timidez mientras a sus espaladas Suzuna-chan y Gen sonreían con sorna a la vez que observaban al quarterback de Deimon quien no dejaba de mirar con cara de odio a los malnacidos que habían tenido la osadía de aparecerse sin más en _su_ escuela, en _su _campo de juego y encima pedir una audiencia con_ su_ maldita manager… Bueno, no era precisamente su maldita manager, más bien era la manager del equipo pero, daba igual… Verlos a los dos hijos de perra sonreírle descaradamente mientras el estúpido de Kotaro sacudía ávidamente su mano para saludar a la chica mientras el maldito ojos rojos se daba aires de galán, quitándose las gafas oscuras que traía puestas para ver mejor a la linda señorita, llenaban de un odio extremo el interior del capitán por lo que, sin pensarlo demasiado, éste sacó una de sus armas favoritas con intenciones de volarles la tapa de los sesos, sobre todo al jodido Hayato quien en ese preciso instante le entregaba en mano a la ojiazul un maldito sobre blanco, el cual ella recibió con una linda sonrisa….

-¡Malditos Casanovas!... si no fuera porque ya se van les haría pagar por venir hasta aquí a…. interrumpir el entrenamiento- exclamaba Youichi un poco más calmado al ver al pateador del equipo rival despedirse de la castaña

-¡ ¡ ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! !-

-¿Qué mierda te pasa jodida patines? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-¡ ¡ ¡You-nii, MUERES DE CELOS! ! !-

-Jajajajajajaja diste en el clavo Suzuna-chan…-

-¿QUÉEEEEE? ¡Voy a matarlos estúpidos!-

La muchachita y el pelinegro soltaban sonoras carcajadas, casi a gritos, mientras salían corriendo intentando escapar de la balacera del rubio…. _"Tsk, malditos imbéciles ¿qué yo estoy celoso? Kekekeke ¿Por qué mierda lo estaría? Esos malnacidos no me llegan ni a los talones… Además como si me importara la maldita Anezaki…. ¿Anezaki?... ¡Mierda!"_-

Hiruma estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y en la balacera que olvidó por completo que la castaña todavía seguía hablando con el estúpido peli rosa… Se suponía que ya se iban pero solo Kotaro-kun dejó el campo. Al parecer el full back de los Bando Spiders tenía otro asunto que tratar con la manager por lo que se quedó un momento más….

-¿Entonces este mensaje es de Juri-san?- cuestionaba la ojiazul mientras abría el sobre que le habían entregado

-Así es, al parecer encontró un nuevo lugar donde sirven el mejor café de Tokyo y se le ocurrió ir una vez terminado el partido de mañana contra los Devil Bats-

-Oh… ¡qué bien!-

-Ella esperaba que tú pudieras acompañarnos aprovechando que estarás allí también. Además, dice que estaría feliz si pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de otra mujer para tener charlas sobre temas que, según ella, a nosotros no nos incumben ni nos interesan jajajajaja-

-¿Quieren que _yo_ vaya con ustedes?-

-Juri-chan así lo desea…. Y yo…- Hayato-kun, al exclamar tímidamente esta última frase, dejó asomar un pálido sonrojo en el rostro lo que hizo que la manager, quien no había quitado la vista del chico "gemelo de su ex", igualmente se ruborizara más de la cuenta

-Ehmmmm creo que…. No habrá ningún problema- Mamori muy nerviosa por la invitación, acepta son una bellísima sonrisa

-UuuhMmmm… ¡es mi día de suerte! Podré volver a oír tu suave melodía otra vez Anezaki-san-

-¿Suave melodía? ¿De qué carajo hablas maldito ojos rojos?- el capitán de los Devil Bats, ya enfermo de ver los cachetes sonrojados de los dos idiotas, se apresuró al encuentro de ambos para cortar de una maldita vez con el meloso asunto… después de todo estaban en _su_ escuela, en _su_ campo y con _su_ maldit…. No, no…. con la manager de_ su_ equipo

-Hiruma Youichi... tus notas resuenan tan negras y opacas como siempre -

-¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERE DECIR ESO? ¡Ya deja las estupideces y lárgate de una vez!-

-Hirum….-

-Silencio maldita manager ¿Por qué carajo estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes clases?-

-Ehmm si, así es pero….-

-Está bien Anezaki-san, yo ya me retiro. Nos vemos mañana-

-¿?... _"__**¿nos vemos mañana?...**_ _¿Qué le pasa a ese malnacido? Parece más preocupado por la jodida manager que por el juego en sí… ¡Carajo, esto me molesta!"_- Hiruma se quejaba mentalmente mientras observaba de reojo a la castaña quien, luego de caer en la cuenta que el chico de pelo rosa ya se había ido y el capitán demonio estaba parado junto a ella, regresa al club a velocidad de la luz

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente los dos chicos rivales se habían ido y como por arte de magia, la paz y la tranquilidad volvieron a resurgir en Deimon. Cada uno de los Devil Bats siguió con sus labores diarias tanto en sus clases como en la práctica vespertina. Todos, muy emocionados por el partido que se disputaría en un campo neutral contra los Bando Spiders al día siguiente, entrenaron a con ahínco y devoción. ¡Después de todo se jugaban el pase para el siguiente torneo de otoño!… Cuando por fin terminó el extenuante ejercicio de esa tarde, como siempre, cada uno de los jugadores regresó al club a cambiarse para luego irse a casa a descansar pero esa vez algo distinto sucedió. No todos los integrantes del equipo regresaron a la habitación… la linda manager, por raro que parezca, no lo hizo. Luego de haberse escabullido antes de que terminara la práctica para dejar todo en orden para el día siguiente, decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer antes de tener que enfrentar otra vez al capitán demonio ya que, a pesar de que no hizo ningún escándalo ni nada parecido después de que Akaba y Kotaro se fueran, Mamori lo había notado molesto con ella. Realmente no sabía la razón pero tampoco deseaba quitarse la duda así que por ello se retiró antes que cualquiera.

_-Supongo que se habrá enojado porque, como manager del equipo, no debería haber conversado con jugadores de la escuadra rival… Tal vez pensó que esa visita podía ser más bien algún tipo de investigación para sacar alguna información…. y yo, al prestarme al juego, terminé por ayudarlos… Waaaaaaa! Eso no fue lo que sucedió… Además, Hiruma-kun, desde ese encuentro intimo que tuvimos dentro de la habitación del club se ha estado comportando muy extraño ¡Demonios, sabía que esto nos afectaría! Ahora ya no me hace bromas tontas como antes… solo me observa serio por unos cuantos segundos y luego desvía su mirada lo más lejos posible…. Aaahhh nunca pensé que diría esto pero… realmente extraño sus bromas-_

La castaña caminaba triste replicándose a si misma todo lo que provocó su estúpida enfermedad mientras que en el club de los Devil Bats, el chico demonio comenzaba a perder la calma al ver como todos y cada uno de los jodidos renacuajos se iba del lugar y la maldita manager…. ni sus luces….

-Oi Hiruma ¿qué le hiciste a Mamori-san? Se ha ido más temprano que de costumbre y….-

-No me jodas maldito viejo, yo no he hecho nada… Tch, jodida traidora… y eso que le dije que no descuidara sus labores como manager…- el rubio exclamaba enojado mientras cerraba con fuerza su laptop y guardaba veloz sus cosas para irse también

Musashi no sabía que pensar. Su amigo desde hace dos días ha estado más pensativo y molesto que de costumbre pero lo que más le extrañaba era que NO molestara a la castaña como suele hacer a diario… Eso era raro y ahora la llamaba ¿traidora?…

-Tch, algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ellos… Fue increíble el sonrojo de Hiruma hoy en la mañana y ni se diga lo ruborizada que estaba Mamori-san…. Hmp ¿ya le habrá dicho que le gusta y ella lo rechazó? No lo creo... ¿Quizás sucedió al revés? No, tampoco creo que haya sido eso ¡Diablos! ¡La maldita intriga!- el pelinegro, bastante fastidiado por haberse perdido el _chisme del demonio_, al igual que su amigo, recoge sus cosas y también sale de Deimon…. -Bueno, mañana tal vez lo averigüe….-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente el día del partido había llegado y todos los jugadores tanto de los Devil Bats como su rival ya se encontraban preparándose para el esperado enfrentamiento entre los dos equipos de Amefuto de preparatoria más reconocidos de la zona…. El juego fue rudo y muy peleado. El marcado terminó 14 - 12 a favor de los murciélagos de Deimon y aunque todo el mundo se veía agotado por el sobreesfuerzo que hicieron durante los cuatro cuartos, se mostraban contentos por el excelente partido jugado. Mientras festejaban y celebraban alegres el gran triunfo, ninguno de los chicos de Deimon se percató que la manager del equipo era visitada por una linda jovencita de cabello y ojos verde…

-Konnichiwa Mamori-san…-

-Oh, Juri-san ¿Cómo estás?-

-Felicidades por ganar el encuentro- la jovencita exclama muy sonriente y amigable…- Ehmmm quería saber si Akaba-kun pudo darte mi mensaje-

-Oh si, ayer fueron a Deimon-

-Entontes ¿crees que podrás acompañarnos?-

-…Claro… dame unos minutos-

-Ok, te esperamos en la entrada principal-

-Gracias- ambas jovencitas se sonríen y Julie-san se aleja contenta para encontrarse con su novio y su mejor amigo

-Yaaaaa! ¿En verdad saldrás con ellos Mamo-nee?- Suzuna, quien andaba cerca de allí, por casualidad oyó sobre la invitación

-Sip…. Creo que no me vendría mal distraerme un poco, además, me agrada Juri-san. Creo que congeniamos bien y que podemos ser buenas amigas-

-¡Qué bien Mamo-nee! ¿Y a donde irán?-

-Iremos a una cafetería nueva… se llama _Koohii-shop_-

-Ok, después me cuentas que tal…. Kyaaaaaaaaa Mamo-nee ¡Mira quien viene a buscarte!-

Al anuncio de la pequeña porrista, Mamori recorre la mirada hacia el chico que se acercaba y Suzuna, al ver como la castaña comienza a ruborizarse por la proximidad del impactante Hayato Akaba, sonríe socarrona mientras voltea de reojo para buscar al chico demonio y poder apreciar qué clase de caras pone al ver semejante escena aunque, lamentablemente, Hiruma todavía no se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho de los Bando…. _"Diablos, no lo ha visto todavía… Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ¡muero por ver los celos de You-nii!"_

Lugo de conversar unos minutos con el chico peli rosa quien ofrecía esperar a la castaña para acompañarla personalmente hasta donde se encontraban Kotaro y Juri esperándolos, ambas jovencitas se retiraron hacia los vestidores donde, mientras Mamori se cambiaba su respectivo uniforme por ropa de calle, la peli azul le repetía una y otra vez eufórica de la emoción por saber que su amiga saldría con un chico tan sexy _"¡Yaaaaaa ¡genial! ¡Tienes una cita!"_

-Suzuna, no es una cita…-

No tardó mucho la ojiazul en regresar donde se encontraba Akaba esperándola…

-¿lista?-

-…Hai…-algo apenada por toda la situación en si contesta tímidamente- Bueno, Suzuna-chan me voy. ¿Me haces un favor? despídeme de todos y diles que lo veré mañana en el club-

-Sip… ¡te diviertes!-

-¿Qué crees que haces maldita manager?- Youichi, que había visto primero Juri-san hablar con la ojiazul y luego al desquiciado por la música, se acercó junto a Musashi para enterarse de qué carajo sucedía y por qué de repente tanta afición por la jodida Anezaki….

-¡Hiruma…kun!...Etto…. Voy a…..es que…..-

Mamori no sabía cómo reaccionar… Se puso tan nerviosa que las palabras no le salían coherentes. De repente, un sentimiento parecido a temor por lo que le diría el capitán la invadió pero ¿por qué? Estaba claro que el rubio le gustaba pero no eran nada más que compañeros de escuela y parte del mismo club ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella saliera con unos amigos? La verdad, daba igual si eran o no de un equipo rival de los Devil Bats. De todas maneras, esa salida no interfería con sus actividades como manager en vista de que el partido había terminado y todos ya se iban a casa….

Mientras la ojiazul intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, Hiruma ya se había acercado a centímetros de ella exclamando muy serio _"Responde jodida disciplinaria"_…. La castaña seguía intentando decir algo pero definitivamente nada salía de sus labios ¿Acaso era porque increíblemente sentía como si estuviera engañando al chico demonio? Ja, eso era estúpido. Solo eran la manager y el capitán…. Definitivamente no eran nada más que eso y por ello, luego de reaccionar a las tonterías que le pasaban por la cabeza, Mamori finalmente comenta lo que sucede….

-En vista de que mi trabajo como manager ha terminado por el día de hoy, voy a irme antes. Espero no te moleste pero tengo un compromiso que debo atender-

-¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver este malnacido en todo esto?-

-Uuhm Hiruma-san, otra vez tu melodía se escucha oscura…..-

-Calla maldito peli rosa que este asunto no te incumbe-

-Me han invitado a dar un paseo para acompañar a Juri-san a conocer un popular lugar que ha abierto apenas hace unos días-

La expresión del quarterback cada vez se veía más tensa y la castaña realmente no entendía el por qué…. _"¿Será que se preocupa por mi estúpida enfermedad? Mmmm no lo creo…. Eso no sería muy de Hiruma-kun"_…-pensaba la ojiazul antes de exclamar sonriente para calmar al rubio, si es que estaba mortificado porque no fuera hacer alguna estupidez como beber café….

-Todo está bien Hiruma-kun, prometo llegar temprano al club mañana. No estropearé mi rol como manager… ¡lo prometo!-

Diciendo esto, Mamori se aleja apresuradamente acompañada del chico peli rosa mientras que el ojiverde la observa molesto irse de paseo con gente extraña que tal vez, gracias a un descuido, pudiera verse involucrada en el _problema_ de la manager…

-Tranquilo Hiruma, no hace nada malo-

-¿Te puedes callar maldito viejo estúpido? Tú no sabes nada-

-Tal vez, pero algo si sé y es que ella no te pertenece o por lo menos no hasta que le digas lo que sientes por ella, así que, mientras tanto, es libre de estar con quien desee-

-¿De qué mierdas hablas jodido kicker?

-You-nii, Musa-chan tiene razón-

-¡A ver si les queda claro imbéciles! A mí me importa una mierda lo que ella haga con su vida personal, solo lo dije porque por estar de vaga luego descuida sus responsabilidades-

Tanto Musashi como Suzuna-chan se entre veían incrédulos al ver tanta falsedad por parte del rubio… Por supuesto sabían que no declararía frente a nadie que quería a la manager y por eso, solo con la mirada ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en que si querían ver resultados tenían que meter cizaña al quarterback….

-Bueno, entonces todo está bien. Ella regresará temprano a casa ya que al lugar donde va cierra no muy tarde- comenta Suzuna en voz alta para que escuche el necio quarterback mientras camina junto a Gen para regresar junto a sus demás en los vestidores

-¡Ah sí! ¿Y a donde van?- Musashi, igual de ruidoso, exclama siguiéndole el juego a la chiquilla

-A un nuevo local llamado _Koohii-shop_…. Es un lugar donde se vende pura y exclusivamente CAFÉ….-

-Aaahhh sí, he oído decir que es el mejor de todo Tokyo ¡Qué envidia, yo también quiero probar ese famoso café! ¿Quieres probarlo Hiruma?- el pelinegro le pregunta al chico demonio que venía caminando tras ellos más que atento a todas las pendejadas que decían

-No… ni loco voy a meterme a un lugar donde la maldita manager está teniendo una CITA-

-Jajajajajajaja pues, yo creo que deberías-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Musa-chan ¿sabías que Akaba-kun es igualito al ex novio de Mamo-nee?-

-¿De verdad? Ahora me queda claro el por qué le gusta, jajajajajajaja-

.

.

.

.

.

La cafetería _Koohii-shop_ realmente era muy hermosa. El ambiente del lugar se antojaba nostálgico pero a la vez muy romántico. Con luz tenue y música relajante permitían a las personas que visitaban el lugar, quienes en su mayoría eran parejas de novios, pasar un rato ameno y agradable. Efectivamente, allí la única bebida que se servía era café, con diferentes gustos y de distintos lugares de mundo, pero al fin y al cabo CAFÉ… Algo preocupante para la manager de los Devil Bats que, tentada a pedir solo un vaso con agua, miraba atenta el menú…

-Mamori-san ¿te gusta el café?-

-Sí, me encanta Juri-san pero…. no lo bebo. Me hace daño-

-Ohhh bueno, aquí creo que solo hay una cosa distinta al café, además de agua, y es una infusión preparada con té negro y otras hiervas….-

-Tal vez puedas probarlo- inquirió el muchacho de ojos rojizos

-Es inteligente probar cosas nuevas ¿no lo crees Anezaki-san?

-Jajajaja si, quizás lo pruebe-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no entendía por qué carajo se encontraba en aquel lugar. En vez de estar en casa analizando jugadas y estrategias ¿por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una pendeja cafetería para enamorados?... Asé es, el capitán demonio de Deimon finalmente hizo su aparición en la dichosa cafetería…. Luego de que regresaran todos los jodidos cada uno a sus hogares, el rubio desvió su camino y se dirigió velozmente hacia el lugar donde la maldita manager estaba con los jodidos de los Bando Spiders. Quizás fue por oír a la loca enana porrista confesar que solo en ese put* lugar servía únicamente café… no lo sabía exactamente pero cuando terminó de analizar la situación, el quarterback ya se encontraba en el maldito lugar y no solo eso, ¡se estaba escondiendo para no ser visto por la castaña!

-¿Qué mierda hago acá? ¿Soy un maldito acosador o qué?... Tsk, no debería preocuparme por esta jodida, ella ya sabe lo que le sucede cuando bebe café así que lo hace bajo su propio riesgo…Mierda, mejor me voy…-

Youichi se debatía mentalmente entre quedarse un rato más observanado a la castaña o darle algo de privacidad ya que, después de todo, no estaba sola con el estúpido full back y además había ordenado solo agua y unas galletas dulces, pero solo hasta que pudo ver como el jodido pateador de los Bando y su novia, por alguna razón desconocida, se retiraban del lugar dejando solos al Casanova peli rosa y a _su_ maldita manager…

-¡Mierda!- exclamaba el ojiverde al darse cuenta que a fuerza tenía que quedarse a vigilar a la chica. Después de todo, sabiendo el secrete oscuro de ella, se sentía con la obligación de cuidarla…. ¿por qué? Solamente porque era la manager del equipo. Porque aunque ella le atrajera mucho, solamente sería eso para él…. y eso nunca cambiaría

Pasaban los minutos y Youichi seguí observando a distancia la interacción entre ambos. Mientras más avanzaba la tarde y las conversaciones entre ellos, más sonrientes se volvían… Se veía que el maldito ojos rojos le comenzaba a agradar más y más a la jodida disciplinaria y más pareciéndose al malnacido de su ex, provocándole una sensación horrible en el pecho al capitán de Deimon, quien no dejaba de apretar sus puños en un vano intento de no caer en la tentación de ir y volarle la maldita geta sonriente de un puñetazo y sacar finalmente de allí a la jodida Anezaki…. A pesar del trauma de tener que estar vigilando a una niñata que nada tenía que ver con él y encima a escondidas, se quedó allí, cuidándola hasta que de repente, avista la mirada a la mesa de los jodidos y puede ver que el vaso de agua ya no estaba y en su lugar había una taza recién servida de una maldita bebida caliente…

-¿Acaso es estúpida o le vale que sea ese tipo con quien descargue sus ansias de tomar cafeína?...-

Hiruma, no se lo creía. Estuvo a segundos de mandar todo a la mierda y dejarla ser con su _"desperfecto hormonal"_ y el idiota de los Spiders, al fin y al cabo no era su problema, ella no era nada suyo ¿qué mierda tenía que estar cuidándola si a ella no le importaba? Pero, la verdad era que sí... _¡Maldición!_... exclamó en un murmullo mientras se acercaba a la camarera para hacer el ridículo preguntando qué carajo fue lo que la chica castaña de la mesa 3 había ordenado…

-La señorita pidió el té especial de la casa-

-Kekekekeke ¿té? Bueno, por lo menos no tiene cafeína kekekekeke-

-Oh, ¿jovencito? Ese té, aunque no lo parezca, contiene más cafeína que un café expresso-

Terminando de oír la maldita noticia, volteó con urgencia hacia el lugar donde estaba la pseudo pareja y ve que la jodida Anezaki ya había bebido la infusión… ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía pero al ver como la muy estúpida comenzaba a ponerse roja al mismo tiempo que veía a Akaba-kun con una mirada lasciva no se aguantó y corrió hacia donde estaban y, casi tan rápido como Sena-kun en un partido de Amefuto, jaló a la manager del brazo y la sacó estrepitosamente del maldito local dejando aturdido, sin entender que sucedía, al chico peli rosa…

Estaba molesto, muy molesto por la actitud irresponsable de la chica. No podía creer que sabiendo lo que le pasa cuando bebe esa mierda, se arriesgue a esas jodidas situaciones o ¿en verdad el maldito Hayato le gusta y por eso no le importa ponerse como se puso aquella vez con él en la habitación del club?... Avanzó más de calle y media por el parque que estaba frente al local, arrastrando a Mamori por los angostos caminos mientras ella exigía que la soltara hasta que, harto de toda la maldita situación, se detiene súbitamente en medio del jardín y la empotra suavemente contra un gran árbol….

-Cállate ya maldita manager… ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente irresponsable?-

-Hiruma….kun….-

-Diablos….-el rubio mencionó aturdido al ver cómo, de nueva cuenta, esa maldita bebida comenzaba hacer efecto en la muchacha… La castaña suavemente elevaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla del quarterback

-Corta con eso maldita manager, debes….controlarte…- Hiruma exclamaba sutilmente mientras retiraba la suave mano de la ojiazul, intentando no clavar sus ojos en los hermosos azules de ella ya que eso significaría una total y jodida perdición

-Es que…. no puedo…- Anezaki le susurró al oído mientras se arrimaba con todo su cuerpo dejándolo sentir la total calidez de su firme pecho sobre él

-De…tente maldita… manager-

Youichi intentaba exclamar calmado mientras la ojiazul atrapaba en un suave beso el lóbulo de su oreja pero… fue inútil… sobre todo luego de oírle susurrar sobre su cuello…. _**"Te deseo Hiruma…kun"**_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OMG!**_

_**¿Qué le sucede a Mamori? Yo quierooooooooo**_

_**Bueno, ejemmm, sorry por mi momento fangirl pero eso provoca el demonio en mi ^^**_

_**Quería aprovechar para agradecer a todas por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos…**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy muy feliz x eso y como recompensa por todo su apoyo este fic tendrá otro capis, además de este, que como vieron ha quedado más largo en compensación por la terrible tardanza… Gomen u.u**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Ja ne**_


End file.
